when the dreamer dies, how does the dream survive?
by Camilla Luce Masson
Summary: Allison has been dropped by Andy, as Bender has been by Claire, they develope a friendship. Will it elvove into more? can Allison learn to trust Bender? can Bender learn to trust Allison
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Monday morning. The day of truths, would Claire and Andy talk to the other members of the Breakfast Club or not?

Allison sighed. She couldn't put it off any longer. She crawled out from underneath her covers and got dressed for the day. She made sure she had everything she needed in her bag before she left her room and went to the kitchen, where the only sign that her parents acknowledged her existence was the empty cup next to the coffee machine and ten dollars sitting by it for her lunch money.

She had finished her coffee and was nibbling on a bit of toast when her father walked past with his brief case in hand. She followed him out to the car and got her daily lift to school. She decided to keep her hair the way it normally was as it was a cover for her, as were her clothes, but she did follow Claire's make up tips and went easy with her black eyeliner.

She cautiously stepped out of the car and made her way towards the entrance of the school. Allison took a deep breathe _this is it _she thought to herself as she opened the door and walked to her locker, where she found Andy waiting for her. She smiled at him and walked over. He looked at her with sad eyes, 'I've been thinking, Ally, I can't do this, not with my friends or the pressure from my father', he told her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. Allison's smile slowly faded and she did what she always did when she tried to block out the hurt of rejection. She turned her back and ignored him. He tried to say a few more sentences but eventually gave up and she listened to him walk away.

She heard a far off yelling that could only be mistaken for Bender telling Claire that she was a spoilt bitch; she must've rejected him too. Allison went and met Brian at his locker; she told him what had happened. 'How could we expect anything more after Claire's tirade on Saturday?' he said; the downtrodden tone in his voice hard to miss. The bell rang, signalling homeroom.

Allison checked her time table, English, History, Art, Gym and then Maths. She sighed and decided she would skip Gym and maths, she couldn't bear to see Andy, she had finally trusted someone and then he had to take that trust and crush and rip it into a thousand million pieces.

The lessons passed slowly. Allison just sat and listened, whilst drawing in her book. She never did any work at school she did it at home where she could concentrate and listen to her music. In art they were looking at the works of Frida Kahlo's. the had to copy one of her self-portraits. Her eyebrows deeply fascinated Allison, not many women where proud of having a monobrow or any facial hair besides their normally neat eyebrows.

Pixie sticks and chip sandwiches'. Allison loved the combination. It was distinctly her. She sat underneath the bleachers drawing in her book and eating her sandwich when a familiar voice boomed, 'You're sitting in my spot', and she looked at bender and poked out her tongue. He sat down next to her and introduced her to his friends, Punk and Nate.

'Is punk your real name?' Allison asked after Bender and his friends had finished looking through her sketch book.

'Nah. My parents named me Brian. I hate that name so I go by my nickname', he replied laughing at her confused expression.

'Did sporto say anything to you today?' bender asked her after Nate and Punk left for their shop class after lunch and ten cigarettes later.

'Yeah he said he couldn't because of his father and friends'. Bender nodded at her answer and walked her home. He couldn't stomach school either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bender and Allison walked into Allison's house and walked into her kitchen. She had offered to make him a sandwich and after much arguing and convincing bender agreed to a cereal and pixie stick sandwich. When they walked into the kitchen Allison went for the cereal, bread and pixie sticks. Bender sat down at the counter and picked up a thick envelope which had Allison's name on it.

When Allison spotted the envelope she sighed, 'they've gone again'. She walked to the fridge and pulled out two cans of coke. She made the sandwiches with bender watching intently. She could see the thought in his eyes; she had noticed that his eyes were easy to read when deep in thought. She placed a plate in front of him and watched him intently, noticing the way he came back to reality, and how the thought shrank away in his eyes; he took a bite and she watched his reactions.

His facial expression went from sceptical to enjoyment, 'told you, you would like it'; she said laughing and took a bite of her own sandwich.

'Where do you think they went?' he asked taking a sip from his can.

'I dunno, they probably went to Europe, I heard them talking about it a while ago'.

'And they just leave you here? By yourself?' he asked, the disbelief apparent in his voice.

'Yep. Boyfriends aren't really a problem with me, neither are parties, seeing as I only have 3 friends'.

'Whose the third one? Assuming Brian and I are the other two'.

'Katie, she's my friend from the lesbian bookshop'.

Bender looked at Allison with one of eyebrows raised, 'your bisexual?' he asked whilst looking her up and down.

'No, Katie is however. She works there and I was buying books there when I met her. She was hitting on me the first time we met', Allison said laughing.

Bender nodded, thinking over this new information. Allison was beginning to see just how intelligent Bender actually was. She opened the envelope. Her parents would be gone or three months. They left her $700 dollars. When bender seen the money he almost choked on his coke, 'what are you going to do with that?'

Allison fixed him with a stare, an idea forming in her mind, 'Why don't we go car shopping? It would make my life a lot easier if I had a car, and I assume you know a bit about cars so you can have a look at it for me, to see if it's worth the price'.

Bender nodded, I can see where you're coming from, and I can also teach you a bit as well.

'So it's a deal?' Allison held out her hand and Bender took it, 'it's a deal'.

'Well come on lets go', Allison said pulling on her coat.

'What? Now?' bender asked as he pulled on his coat and followed her out the door.

They looked at a few cars until they found one that Bender classified as "good to be seen in, in public" and that Allison liked. A sky blue 1950s ford mustang convertible, the engin9e was good as was all the other parts, registered and it even had a bit of gas in it, for the low price of $400 dollars, the owner really wanted to get rid of it. Bender and Allison drove to the gas station and filled up before heading out to Lake Michigan with some Chinese.

Bender and Allison watched the sun set and smoked cigarettes whilst laughing at the stories they were sharing and the people around them and listening to the radio, singing along to the songs they knew.

Bender got funny about dropping him off home but he let her anyways, swearing under his breath when he seen that his father was home. He slammed the door and walked inside without saying goodbye, she didn't mind, she was used to Bender moods, as she started calling them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the week went in much the same pattern. Allison would go to school, and hang out with Bender and his friends at lunch. She would then drive home and Bender would appear between six and seven and would hang around until she drove him home.

But Bender, simply being bender, had to do something stupid and get himself suspended on Friday, meaning his friends only stayed till after their shop class. He had bought some baking soda to school in a plastic bottle, and some vinegar in a different bottle along with a rotten egg that had been cracked and had red food die dropped in with it. He had put it in some kid's locker after putting all the ingredients in together and putting the lid on. You could smell from at least five metres away.

Allison was sitting down and minding her own business drawing in her sketch book under the bleachers, she was an easy target for Andrew and his friends, not that he said much to her or tried to stop them from yelling at her and throwing rubbish at her. She ignored them for as long as she could, but she eventually got up, walked past them and went to her locker to get the rest of her stuff before heading back to her mustang and drove home.

The paint slid easily across the canvas, creating a swirling pattern of greens, blues, purples, pinks, oranges and yellows slowly forming an image, she didn't know what image it was just yet, but she had a vague feeling it was going to be of them all in detention, sitting in the circle while they talked.

There was a knock at the door so she walked over and opened it to a beat up Bender. He looked at her, a somewhat wild look in his eye. She sat him on a chair at the table in the kitchen and went and got the first aid kit from under the sink. She placed it on the table and then left again and came back with a towel and a face washer. She then pulled a bowl out from the cupboard and half filled it warm water. She then soaked the face washer in the warm water, rinsed it out and started dabbing at the blood on Benders face.

He winced every so often but didn't say anything, she had found a cut on his forehead that was just in front of his hair line, one over his eyebrow and one on his cheek, his lip was split and his face was starting to bruise up. She stopped the bleeding and had to use a few butterfly to help the cut on his forehead to heal. After she was done with his face, she helped him remove his shirt so she could check his ribs. She was a bit worried that he might have a few broken or fractured when he winced as she gently prodded. The best thing she could do was make sure he had a warm shower and then wrap his ribs.

Whilst Bender was in the shower Allison went and grabbed one of her dads old track pants that he never wore and a t-shirt for Bender to sleep in. She knocked on the bathroom door and told him they were just outside the door. She started cleaning up and washed the bowl, took the towel and face washer to the laundry, and packed up the first aid kit, leaving out a soft dressing and a bandage.

When Bender finally emerged she made him sit down whilst she placed the soft dressing over the ribs and then lightly wrapped the bandage around it. She walked him into her room and helped him lay down on her bed. She walked out and put the first aid kit back under the bathroom sink and switched off all the lights before climbing into her bed next to Bender, giving him a light kiss on his good cheek and the switching off her lamp and gently settling into a light slumber.


End file.
